


The Casket Fiasco

by SheMovesInTheShadows



Category: Eric Northman - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: F/M, coffins & smut, smut for smut sake, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/SheMovesInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Halloween.<br/>A night to celebrate and remember the dead.<br/>So how was it you ended up in a room surrounded by coffins, one of which had your name on it?<br/>As you wrestled with the insanity of the situation, a fleeting laugh echoed through racing mind. There was something particularly off about the Naval Officer with you.<br/>He hardly seemed ravaged by the sea......<br/>And surely he should be running the other way, especially when Medusa had him in her sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Give it a try Alicia," Eric said patiently, " must be hell sleeping on that couch. It isn't even a pullout."

I looked at him steadily  before casting eyes back over at the huge coffin about ten feet from where we stood. Mischief twinkled out of the corners of blue orbs. Ones that had more than picked up on my disgust. I hated even the thought of anything so morbid, let alone using one as a place of repose. 

"No Eric,.... it's weird," shuddering coldly, he moved to run fingers  across the satin interior of my six foot odd coffin.

Why was he so at ease with this? The Viking and his progeny loved their caskets. Often taking to them for solice and rest.  He found it amusing that I clung so adamently to whispers of humanity. Choosing a battered sofa over more vampiric slumbering quarters.

"Come on, for me," he replied shooting over a peculiar look. 

'Not like he's planning on burying you right here and now,' mind wrestled, pushing crazier thoughts aside. It wasn't even lidded at the moment. The top placed with some care in the far corner of the room. Hardly imposing.

Sighing, I crossed over to where the man stood. Peering into the plush decadence. It had been a while since I'd even come into this place,  let alone investigated the undead bed. 

One of a trio of boxes. This was the resting place of the Fangtasia owners and when Godric was visiting his old casket lay here too. The space was nicely decorated with thick rugs & light eliminating curtains, giving a slightly timely feel. Ornate pictures of countryside and wild horses adorned the walls. There was a sea scape overlooking the Vikings feet. He could lay there and at leisure plunge into dreams of the old country. 

Pair of antique candalabras attached to the stonework. Heavy Italian ones I had picked up on a trip through a flea market from a bewildered looking gentleman who claimed they were of unknown origin. Passed down from aunt,to sister, to him. He needed the money and I gave him far more than he was asking for the set. 

Glad to see the surprise present bestowed on Pam taking pride, in a place where she could appreciate them. 

A mirror hung on sidewall close to the door. Full length.  Put there at her insistence. Pam wanted to check her appearance before gracing the world with her presence. The epitamy of fashion. One must always look their best. Even if the world was going to hell in a handcart, she would be seen filing her nails. Mulling over plans in her head. Keeping quiet counsel unless stupidity dictated a sharp insult or two.

Gripping the heavy oak edges, investigating the silver handled 'bed' I tried to again ignore the wash of unease that slithered through.

God, this was absolutely insane. What did I want with a coffin? Give me a cave full of insects and plant life anyday,but this. No. 

Cobwebs had been cleared and the wood was gleaming.  Polished by one of the numerous maids that kept this business bacteria and germ free. Fresh smell of honeysuckle hung around the room. 

This particular casket had been a gift from the towering blond. He had bought it some time ago. A few years at least. A purchase he was proud of, presenting it with a big red  bow like a fantastic present. With all the joyous expectation of a parent bestowing upon child their first bicycle.

Even then I was more shocked than pleasantly surprised. Never once hinting that I would sleep in the confines of such a wooden tomb. Biting back what I could of the confusion laced horror, giving my best smile. Taking a moment to gather breath before saying 'thank you'.

Not wanting to offend this Viking. After all he had put some thought into the detailing and build of such an expensive piece. 

But my heart betrayed me. Its off kilter pacing making him laugh. Big throaty chuckles that filled the space. 

"I told you she'd rather lick a frog," Pam had stated from her position at the doorway,"we'll have to get a 'mortal' bed for her Highness." 

She was quite astute regarding feelings, even if ninety percent of the time the vampire would prefer not to show it.

"No, honestly it's beautiful," I'd stammered out, turning to confront my rather sarcastic friend," I just couldn't......it's not me."

Her pink lips lifting into a half smile, " tried talking him into buying me a mink instead, seems he had his heart set on this tomb," she continued, mimicking her maker," 'Pamela kin stays together. She shouldnt be left out.'"

The Norseman had taken the situation in good humour. Allowing her to rant on about his grivious error. She had been right, deserved to celebrate that win however she saw fit..

Memory bringing a smirk to my face. Definitely should have got her the coat instead. 

Steeling up the shiver that had overtaken racing mind," OK just once." 

A bit irritated that our walking chat had ended up here. Too close to the semi open door to bypass it without a fleeting inquiry over when I would try out the sanctity of vampirehood.

Without a snarky, boastful  Pam observing, he thought now the perfect chance to 'give it a whirl.'

A couple of drinks in me, I hadn't put up much disagreement. Still enlivened by party mood. 

The Viking had specially brewed up some Mjöð, which was a bit heavy handly passed out to all the staff. Thrilled to have a taste from his youth he shared it whole heartedly amongst us. 

It was customary for celebration such as this one. Although myself and Pam were aware that he had saved öl & wines for tomorrow. Winternights custom had stayed with him. He had began 3 days ago and would soon wind down. The next couple of nights would be a more festive occasion but he wished to keep it tight knit,  just family. A unit I was thrust into some decades ago. 

Not many would understand the old traditional ways. No longer marking the start of hunting,as Viking dieties suggested, he chose to concentrate more on remembering the dead. Godric would be joining us. Now that demands of his Texan Sherifhood had weigned enough to permit it.

The visit loomed. Which made our vampire more giddy and childlike. His mentor and friends impending arrival thrilled him.

He was exuberant. And Eric wished those surrounding him to be so too. The mood infectious and electric. 

Raising our glasses, enjoying the freedom of a less stringent business day. Our staff loved the unexpected libations. 

Putting everyone in bright spirits for the shift ahead. 

Extra bouncers dealing with the massive throng of people looking to join the club tonight.  It was special, stamps marking hands of those lucky enough to get in. 

Having watched the floor fill up quickly, I was glad when after around 30minutes we could catch a breather. Eric needed to check one of the taps and I fetched another crate from those stashed in the basement. 

Finding me shooing an amerous couple away from the owners office, we had been drawn into conversation. Tonight the door would remain locked. There were too many valuable things that could disappear if any laxness came through security.

Fangtasia was in full swing downstairs. The music blaring like no tomorrow. Pam sat at the helm, royally positioned on Eric's usual throne. Enjoying the attention of our loyal punters.

 It was Halloween, we were already packed to the rafters. Catering to all palets, refeshments spilled from each inch of storage space. Till would be overflowing tonight if even half of the liquor sold. 

An army of party goers had descended. Covering the floor in a layer of colorful costumes. Our raucous club was easily the best in town, people sought to join in the crazy stuff that had been organised. A mixture of tantalizing , scary and somewhat depraved events. Ending off with a fireworks display before dawn.

All Pam's hard work. Eric insisted that she be the master in command. An offer that the young vampire lept at. I had seen her features aglow earlier. Heading downstairs dressed as a quite imposing, very Gothic Alice in Wonderland. Sweet or innocent, she was not. That's for damn sure.

The Viking had not wanted to partake in such novelties as 'dressing up'.  What he wore now clearly picked up by his projeny. Upon first seeing him fully kitted out in his naval officer uniform  I was forced to a double take. 

Step aside Richard Gere, this millennia old immortal has outdone you. Although there was nothing remotely gentlemanly about this particular version.

Raw masculine sensuality oozing from his pores, without even trying. Even the miniscule upturned flick of his eyebrow was enough to turn one to putty. 

An unspoken query as to why my attention was so suddenly taken by the mere sight of the attire. 

"Don't dare," he had warned darkly, adjusting collar  buttons.

Stationing them just right. Eric assumed no doubt, that I was on the verge of laughter. Possibly even a snappy remark, which couldn't have been furthest from the truth. Too busy contemplating the dashing vision that met my unprepared eyes.

 The white starched outfit suited him. Sizing perfect, if a bit on the tight side. But what could you expect, it was picked up from a costume store. Meant to be snug. Tantalizing. 

His blond hair was slicked back. Much to Pam's appraisal, very pleased with what she saw. 

"Not bad for a Viking, vampire God," she murmured, placing sailor hat on his head. A crowning glory. Pausing, before giving me the once over. 

Stood awaiting her observations with mild impatience. Pam was taking her time. Sizing me up. This was important, an event she put her whole being into for the past forth night. Aware that I couldn't be the one to let the side down, effort went into choosing something suitable. Fit for not only my tastes but my friends as well. 

Picking out this creation from a store in Bon Temps, I stood facing her as Medusa. Hair woven through various snakes. Soft rubber, accurate to their species and colouring. Despite the viciousness of their breeds, they were quite harmless. 

Not that many drunken, glassy orbs would be able to tell the difference. Giving them even smallest inkling of fear or doubth would be fun. A cheap if giddy thrill.

 Leaving makeup on the minimal side, only standout piece being the contacts in my eyes. 

After all, the lore said her gaze was one you shouldn't meet. 

Tinges of green face paint plotted a fishy scale here or there across cheeks and forehead. Leaving the darkness of red veined, deep gold lenses as the main focal point. 

They were off putting. Freaking myself out slightly when I caught them in the reflection  of ladies room mirrors before leaving their bosom. My dress a simple, loose, floor length emerald one.

 An easy enough costume, but brought a nod of approval from our resident 'Alice'.

Clearly Pam had gone for a Tim Burton style ensemble. Edgy and domineering in a sultry way. She would have her pick of the bunch tonight. The star attraction  of the club, as it should be. 

People should be in awe of her. This lady had been through so much but bore it all with the same determination. If ever a mortal should be made eternal, she made the cut. Eric's choice in  projeny a good one. Having only ever made one to date. It stood to reason she should be a female version of himself. Strong, independent  an imposing being. Pamela Swynfort De Beaufort didn't disappoint on any level.

Wishing we were down in the heaving club instead of this place. Bed chamber of death. But of course, my luck ran out centuries ago. Just stood to reason I should end up here today of all days. 

A time when those who had passed on were celebrated.

I had to confront my own mortality in the form of an oak crate.

So here in a room full of coffins were Medusa and a rather formal Navy Officer. It would have been a funny sight had anyone happened by on the scene. 

The caskets were all at an adequate  height, anchored solidly at a level just below waist. Above the knee so you had to step up to climb into their depths. Pulling off the heels borrowed from  Pam, I placed a bare foot onto shiny satin.

Smooth shiver of cold working up my leg, I glanced uncertainty at the towering blond. He simply offered a palm to help steady my first tentative try of this morbid bed.

"Here goes nothing," my response light with anxious humour as I gripped his hand. Eyes twinkling from beneath shadows of  the hats peak.  He remained resolute.

"This might just grow on you," stated simply, thin line of mirth tilting his mouth.

"Oh I severely doubth that," showing all the weariness held regarding the tomb. 

Hoisting up impossibly long dress I slipped into the casket. Tangled emotions clenching my ribs. Refusing to lay back just yet. Willing the racing pulse to disperse. 

Eric's eyes wandered up my still exposed thigh. Reviewing flesh in a less than subtle way. Having bunched fabric together while climbing into the box it still remained crumpled in my hands. Acting like security blanket. Clenched in tense fingers. 

Smoothing down the cloth self consciously to cover such  bareness, I tried not to give into embarassment. Heat dotting a fine line along cheeks, matching the quickening drumbeat of heart. Spirits of that lost night months ago flooding back. 

We had been alright since then. Carrying on as if nothing had actually happened. That the line seperating friendship from anything more hadn't in fact been crossed. Now here in this foreboding room they decided to rear their feisty head. Set imagination racing in some downward spiral of insanity.

Closing my eyes tightly, cursing the fickleness of memories, I sank into the coffin fully. Laying down on the cooled satin pillow. Twisting uncomfortably. Despite the soft decadence of the casket I couldn't be at ease knowing what this actually was. 

"So," he hushed," what do you think?"

Meeting crystal blue orbs hesitantly,"it's terrible Eric, how the hell do you and Pam relax in these things?"

Certain that there were still arachnid inhabitants crawling around me, despite the obvious cleaning this room had undergone. Imagining their tendril like legs walking scuttle-like across bare skin. Shuddering icily at the thought.

Eric budged.

Moving up from where he was leaned on the edge of oak side. The sight of him stood tall was imposing. Bringing fear. It was like tempting fate. 

'Hey, if you wish to make a casket your bed. Let me oblige.' Mind giving voice to the grim reaper.

Afraid of death, where I laid and the smothering notion that I may be locked into this hideous coffin. 

He smiled, referencing my original query as to how he could possibly find repose here,"quite easily as it happens."

"Ok sailor boy, " I joked pulling to sit up. If they enjoyed their morbid beds, that was great. Certainly wasn't for me. Wishing to escape as soon as humanity possible.

"There's a knack to it," he continued. Ignoring the fright that must have been evident on my features. 

Placing a knee down beside mine. Pulse racing skittishly, the Viking climbed in. Joining me. 

Forcing my body to flatten back down into lying position once more. Avoiding bumping heads with him. Making room for the white suited form. Taking whatever personal space I could grab, so we weren't positioned too close.

"Eric! What are you doing?" 

His movements elegant although slow. As always a confident certainty backing them. Adjusting his tall frame to the confines, breezing,"helping out." 

Breath caught in my throat, he straddled our legs. Knees side by side. The space a bit tight. Casket only really made to house one. Finding nowhere left to retreat, his  face ended up inches from mine. 

"How can you not feel safe here," he whispered, bringing a hand up to the side of my hip. Pushing down on the base," held by sturdy oak. Protected by it's firmness." 

Certain I could feel my heart palpitate as it lept into my mouth. The Norseman pressed down lightly onto me. Hips greeting mine. Forcing an exhale to leave hurriedly. Not certain enough to pinpoint accurately, but he seemed mildly aroused. 

'Not the only 'firmness' around here,' my brain tormented. Doing little to lighten unease of jumpy body.

Attempting a small move, anything that may releave the proximity of our bodies. Familiar feelings of desire were snaking in. Coils creeping up my thighs, claiming them as extension to cavernous thoughts. Veins igniting flesh, getting it on standby for imagined caress.

"I....I guess, " stammering out a response, gazing up at the panes of pale flesh.

Clean shaven jaw almost tipping mine. Ridge of peaked hat shadowing our faces. Prodding my forehead gently, reminding us of its existence.

Not that I noticed it much. Drawn to something else. More vampiric in nature.

That delicious bracket of flesh peeking out from the nape of mandarin style collar. Wanting to touch it. Expose enough skin to sink teeth into. Wrap expectant lips around puncture wounds, heating at the thought of how he'd react to something so forward. 

Imagination running off with itself. Seeing myself doing just that.

Supping immortal elixir leisurely and investigating more. Allowing hands to explore naval attire, trace black shoulder lapels, feel the gold embroidered star detailed there. Those double ribbons of same bright yellow stitch work. 

Aware that I had been quiet for some time. Following the train of thought, left me unlatched to what was really going on.

This Norseman centering orbit here in wooden box, Mjöð and Aramis blending together to twist invitingly through nose. A scented aphrodisiac.

Smiling off handedly at  'Luitenent Handsome' etched into the gold anchor on his left breast.  Adorned with the  various marks of honour. Wondering if the costume makers even knew what each one meant. Put there to mark valour, courage and allegiance. Was the viking worthy of such. 

Only himself and those old pagan gods of theirs could determine that.

Tempered heat causing prickles of sweat to start forming in my hair. Caught up with fake snakes and pins to hold them in place. No doubt becoming a tangled mess as I tried backing away from Eric.

Continuing his 'helping' mantra, with a low tempoed voice. Soothing almost. Polar opposite to the rampaging pulse betraying me. He could hear the beats, yet did little to dispell them. Remaining in such close quarters, adding to their ferocity. He enjoyed knowing how on edge I was. Slowly becoming a mass of pressurized need.

"Then there's the satin, hugging your skin," he coaxed," caressing it." 

Fingertips brushing up, across shoulders and neck. Leaning into his touch with yearning. Barely fightling the tendrils of desire gripping my chest. Unashamed by the surge of my body reaching for his. Hoping to quash his moves by forcing him to see reason.

"God Eric," I exhaled running nails across his shoulders, creasing shirt fabric with wandering palms," someone will see. Can you get up please?" 

"You're conflicted," he pointed out.

Not that those mixed signals were complex to follow. Bringing lips to my throat, tracing them slowly along the line of tension there, before sucking nimbly. Inhaling deep, sensation washed over me. Fire burning in my core. That hidden vortex letting out whispers of animal need.

Snaking closer to his chest, pulling tight. Damn right I was conflicted. Was it any wonder. This was too intense. His actions bordering on demanding. Trapping us here in this coffin.

Nudging slightly, angling between my legs. Shirking them up about his waist. The confines of the coffin biting into their sides.  

His solidity pressing adamantly to me. No mistaking intentions now.  Lurching alongside the falling of my heart through spasmatic pulses. Needing to feel more. To have Eric loose himself, push him over the edge that we stood precariously on.

Loosing pace, my mouth found his.  Lips locking with mine. Exploring each other heatedly.

Reaching down I pryied quickly at his belt. Undoing the clasp, unzipping those white dress pants. Grunting against my mouth, my assertion in getting straight to the point tilting his resolve. Yet he did not stop me. Drumbeat racing, I reached in to grip him tight. 

His palms skimmed across my bottom, squeezing hard. Pushing up the dress, nuzzling my ear as they slipped beneath pants. Murmuring in happiness upon finding lacy thong. 

"Sexy," he breezed, snapping the elastic playfully.  

"Oh come on Eric," I giggled.

Pleased to solicit such a responce. Giddy at ridiculousness of such a statement. Not something accustomed to hearing it, let alone in response to a piece of lingerie. Hardly worth the price paid for small ribbons of fabric.

Sighing with pleasure, his rasped breath marred with mine. Prising my fingers off him, and grinding slowly along pubic bone.

Sparks of carnality radiating from that simple half paced move.

Arching like a pretzel against his body, Eric cocked a crooked smile.

"How about we break this baby in?" 

Flushing madly with heated frenzy, his statement both embarrassed and roused me. Ears burning, torched by brazen ness. This was insane and ludicrous combined. Yet the sway of my body succumbing to wicked thought drowned out reason.

Pulling off his hat in one sweeping motion, he placed it on my head. Barely fitting around all the snakes clipped there. 

"Seriously, right now?" I laughed, thinking he was crazy.

We would be missed. Someone may stumble along these very hallway and find us. Easily. What a sight would greet their unsuspecting eyes. 

Still, would serve them right. Noseyness a thing they would recall as bad news later. The alcohol consumed possibly skewing rational thought. My sences buzzing with sways of heavy liquor.

"Why not," he mumbled, trailing lips down into cleavage. Slicking the flesh with moistened breath.

"God," I simmered giving into the sensation. Lacing hands through his hair, scraping them down the back of his neck. 

Eric garbled insistently. Shoving slowly against pelvis. Sweeps of pleasure swirling up and through my torso. 

Soft bristles of freshly growing stubble grazed sensitive flesh distractingly. Pinpricks of fangs drawing along teasingly. Shivers ran down my spine. 

Moaning, twisting nearer. Drinking in the glorious Viking. His skin was too covered. Plucking at the shirt wantonly.

Eric broke contact.

Orbs a distracting dark. Veins pulsing wickedly. 

"Alicia," he grumbled, mouth invitingly wet," be careful. Pam will loose it if...."

'Pam, smam,' the voice taunted. Prancing merrily around my head. Yep, definitely alcohol induced. 

Forcing my lips to his, brushing off the unfinished sentence. He dipped tongue into my mouth we explored each other. Hands wandered pinching at hips and legs. Squeezing my palms between us I began unbuttoning the top.

His worry needed quashing. Pam would be pissed if, through some haste the costume she so caringly picked was damaged. He would be rid of such garments.

Having undone every small closure I reached to tug the thing off. 

Eric stopped me, shaking blond head serenely. Leading my hands under the fabric instead, smiling mischievously. Leaning into my investigation. Closing his eyes, following the sensation of massaging on skin. Blissfully I rubbed digits across the panes of his toned body. Watching how he reacted in minute ways. Taking pleasure in the small details. Grit of a jaw, twist of semi open lips. Caught intake when tongue laved his twitching skin. Each flick getting more explorative, becoming lost in the fragrance of viking body.

Sucking in a haggard breath Eric claimed me. Delving mouth onto flesh demandingly. Throwing my head back in unadulterated bliss. Trembling as his possessiveness. Enjoying it.

Dragging nose up tense neck, he whispered harshly," only when you need it. I shall release you."

"What?"  I stammered confused. Bubbles of flurried electricity, irradicating all thought. Locked in baser desires, intelligence went out the window.

Pale blue eye examined mine, prodding one of the rubberized snakes playful," Medusa will be bent to my will."

Chest tightened excitedly, arguing," to look at her, is asking for death."

Eyebrow arched tautingly," really?"

"Yes," I laboured, attempting to ignore his length pressed against me. Laying to the side, so close to my own abyss. Distracting in it's presence near to releasing desire." She turns all to stone..."

Arching his hips. Forcing hardness to me," stone or rock?"

His joking, dirty style talk unnerving. Angling up to embrace the man once more he readjusted. Moving tip to my entrance, but holding still. Cursing the flimsy sliver of fabric between us. Although the feel of it only added to sublime friction. He began circling in a teasing manner. 

Groaning against his lips, breath hitching with each sweep. Anticipating when he would cease the torment. Digging fingernails into him harshly.

"God, Eric please..," I cracked. Unable to stand it anymore. Needing to feel him inside me. The onslaught of pressure it brought.

"Not yet," he gritted, fighting his own body. Shoving me down onto the satin pillow," soon. But not yet."

Leaning back, he sat onto his feet. Gripping thong in prying fingers. Eric shimmied them down over my hips, pulling to release the fabric when it snagged beneath me. Bringing my legs together in a move to aid their removal. I gasped. 

Being careful to avoid hitting his skull. I'd positioned them too close to his nose. Something that he took full advantage of. Plucking at the back of my knees with smooth lips. Ones that were wet as if he'd licked them. 

"Oh sweet....hell," I  gushed. Finding my legs locked in place by firm grip. Blowing moistened breeze across the creases, before bringing those inquisitive Norse lips around to pry along the sides of trembling knee caps. 

"Sweet, yes," Eric assured, pausing the assault of his mouth to taunt me," hell depends on your perception."

Trying to ignore how infantile I must appear. This position exposed and hardly flattering. Legs stretched up straight. Tall. Easily reaching my companions shoulders.

Watching distractedly he took the edge of lace ribbons between his fangs. Dragging the ivory tips over rises and fall of leg contours along the way. Drawing skittish inhales. Fighting to not break, gain leash on tremours galloping through nerve endings. Positively shivering with deep pitted yearning.

Pulling the fabric up and off over my feet.  A move that was accompanied by a lustful lurch of carnality. There was something ultimately 'sexy' seeing him undress in this way. Making the well explode with new zings of abandonment.

Dropping the flimsy garment from his jaws. A desirous sound snaked through. Viking drinking in a sight that pleased him. 

Lowering my legs a bit now that hold on them had wavered. He snatched my right foot into his hand. Permitting his lips to coarse the skin of inner ankle. Clutching bunches of hanging shirt tails I sought to pull him to me.

Swirling tongue along the inside of my leg, I bucked towards him. The line of teasing following a course upwards. Airlessly following the ascent. He was being slow, deliberate. Pushing boundaries to see how far he could takecould this. Stuttering body showing that the wall was fast approaching. There was such a thing as too much teasing. Bordering on torment now.

Clasping his face I pulled the man to me. Lacing fingers through his hair. Clutching the long strands tightly. His response pushed out haggardly. Loosing his balance slightly from my unexpected launch.

"Eric, you've made your point," I pleaded. He tapped his breast badge wordlessly. 

Rolling my eyes, stopping to trace the stitched lettering,"oh sorry Lutenant."

Correcting the statement spurred him to life. Satisfied that Medusa was 'bent' to his vampire/sailor will.

Gathering my legs around hips. Shoving adamantly into me. Grabbing out, harshly moaning at the split second pressure. Our bodies slicked together. Fast, heated. 

Feverishly entwined. Nothing but the insessecent probing caught full attention. Joined together in this way. The need to feed that hungry desire took hold. 

It consumed us. Grinding against one another in lost bliss. Forcing friction to rub every piece of flesh that came into contact with sweaty surface. The need, our desire layered the air. Smelling his body mingle with mine. I laboured  heavily. He bucked with locked determination. Deep, creating frissures along hidden walls. Gripping his arms adamantly to convince myself he was really there, not some fitful fantasy.

His breaths marred by action. Head buried in that space between my shoulder and throat. Fangs nicking skin rhythmically as we moved. Our positioning was far from ideal. The casket leaving little room to accommodate his full expanse properly. I had to arch up waist wards  to greet every trust. But the unconventional angle made for fantastic scope. 

Grumbling out his name in moaned murmers. He responded. Groaning with final release, the Viking let himself go. Chasing the oblivion that beckoned. My racing heart, succumbing long before his did. Twisting with intense spikes of bliss. His approaching climax, only added to mine. Forcing it to stretch out for longer. Initial constrictions drawing him in. Refusing to let go as he pumped hard. Tensing in heady abandonment. Eric collapsed onto me. Spent. 

Running fingers along the sweat soaked fabric of his naval shirt.

"We better dry this out, and get back down there before Pam has a hernia," I ventured.

Wishing to vacate the coffin that was steadily biting into my thighs. Get out from under the weight of six foot Viking body. Loosely at leisure, now that primal animal had been fed.

Eric smirked," why Medusa. This is only my first port of call for the night." 

Shivering at the thought that more would follow later. He rose from me. Vacating my wooden tomb. Fastening up his buttons once more. Ignoring the still wet nature of the shirt. He stooped, picking up disguarded thong from where it lay on the side of the casket. Pushing it into his trouser pocket. Adjusting sailor hat once more on blond head. 

An item that had become dislodged as we tusseled amourously. Free falling to.chamber floor. Sound muffeled by thick carpeting.

My brows knotted together inquiring," what are you doing now?"

"Keeping hold of this little trinket," the Viking smiled. 

"I can't go out there....," stammering, jutted my chin in confrontation. Getting out of the coffin. Putting back on high heeled shoes,"without pa..."

"Who shall know but us," he finished. Anticipating my objection," anyway the dress fits better this way. Its seamless."

"Sure," I said shaking my head in disbelief. 'Seamless' meaning clingy. It would be clear that I was commando to all who dared look. God help me if there was a draft or rogue gust of wind! 

"Come find me later, we'll settle this" he mocked. Arching an eyebrow to see if I would put up more of a fight. None beckoned. So he ambled quietly, but comfidentially out of the room.

Casting look back at my fully 'broken in' coffin I smiled.

Maybe something could be said for the sanctity of vampire hood. Although that foray was far from restful. The Viking had shown me that my casket need not only be seen as a morbid thing. But I'd hardly be able to lie in one now, without first getting glittering reminders of our moments spent there. 


	2. From PM to AM!!

"Thank you Ginger," Eric smirked as he bid the woman goodnight. She was the last of the waiting staff to leave. She beamed at him broadly. Giving a seductive shimmy as she crossed the threshold," are you sure there's nothing else you need me to help with. "

Rolling my eyes I clinked more glasses into the dishwasher. Spread it on a bit thicker why don't you. Ginger was infatuated with the towering blond. Wearing something that looked scandalously like a itsy-bitsy bikini and grass hula skirt. She was rocking the zombie swimsuit chique. An unusual but effective ensemble.  Many an eye being drawn to the bared, well toned physique of our lovely staff member. 

"You've gone above and beyond tonight. I appreciate it, now do drive safe," he murmured lowly making her blush,"we need your fabulous talents tomorrow night."

It was unbelievable that she had managed to stay sober. Not a drop of liquor passed her lips during her four hour shift. Called in last minute when one of the girls became too inebriated to stand. Ginger had kept at the chance to earn the extra money and sneak a peak at her crush. Running eyes over the Norseman any chance she got.  Not that she could be blamed. 

Giggling profusely, she left the premises fully. Wiping down the counter top I was drawn to listen to her. Ears picking out gentle footfalls, the engine starting and wheels crunching their way down graveled tarmac. 

Eric locked the doors with a contented sigh, "uh, it's been a long day. "

It was true tonight had been a complete whirlwind. Our staff kept busy at every moment. Barely time to breathe. 

"So where's Pam?" I queried. Having not seen our resident Alice in quite some time, I was curious as to where she had disappeared off to. 

Expecting to see her at the helm. It was a strange occurance that her blond head was absent for most of the tail end of the night 

"Entertaining, "Eric smirked, raising a provocative eyebrow. 

"Oh," I mumbled tossing the tea towel down into the laundry bucket. "So who was the lucky..... person?! "

Pam preferred women. That was no secret. But sometimes our nest mate succumbed to the prowess of the male species. Not wanting to put my foot in it, I left the query broad. 

Eric pulled some Mjod into a glass. Sipping with secretive amusement before answering, " girls..."

Blinking in mock surprise, " how shocking. Juicy threesome I guess."

"Try orgy, " he whispered. Chest filling with rumbling laughter as I visibly looked shocked, "remember those sorority girls... Well.... "

"Enough, " I spat. Cheeks burning up, despite my attempt to remain unphased by the embarasing revelation, " too much information... "

He sidled up beside me, crossing arms over his chest. Mocking orbs meeting mine, "we could always go join them. I mean, I can't vouch that I'm exactly their 'type'. But you, " he gave me a head to toe look," most certainly are."

"Eric!!" 

"I could make myself somewhat useful. Perhaps video it for  educational purposes... "

Giving him a swift swat across his forearm, letting him know how appalling his suggestion was, "uuugh please.  Education my backside,  you just want to get your perverse rocks off. "

"Guilty as charged. But you don't seem repulsed by the ideal to female company? "

I cast him a conspiritory glimpse. Refusing to answer that particular topic. I knew he was messing with me, but let him make of my non answer what he would.  

Blue eyes lilting with mischievous light, "ah could it be all a long I've been mistaken. Can try tucking this back and wooing you. "

Laughing despite myself, "yeah I'd pay to see that. "

Picturing him actually attempting too hide that rather impressive manhood of his. 

"Could always go to Bill and ask for his expert advice," he mused jokingly, "seem to have some problem finding his balls at the best of times."

"Christ Eric, "I chided. He hated the vampire who seemed to object to almost all of the Sheriff's decisions. This was another way or being derogatory to the man. Suggesting he was more female than male. Like complaining was part of a woman's genetic build. "Don't even think of putting him among our kind. It's insulting."

He grinned," true. But that leaves me at odds as to where to place him. "

"In a league of his own," I suggested. Taking one of the glasses he had filled with strong ale," the Compton kind."

Barely able to take a swig of the liquid before Eric's hand folded over mine. Relieving me of the beverage. Taking both containers with him. 

"Come  Alicia, take a load off," he said simply. Gesturing for me to follow with a curt nod. 

Eyes drawn instinctively to his form walking away from the counter. 

Those white trousers taking presidence from this angle. 

Watching the fabric crease with each step. Nicely muscled bottom oddly calling to be seen. The flex and sway of tendons just under that staunch linen fabric. Finding my mind falling to what was underneath. Those scandalous boxers he loved to wear. No more than a second skin.  Hardly leaving anything to the imagination. 

By God! One could get hot flushes just catching glimpse of the towering blond in such undergarments. 

Heat rushing to my face like a guilty stamp when he paused, momentarily turning. As if sensing the phantom touch of sight. Orbs latching onto my dropped gaze. No mistaking where my eyes had lingered. 

Clearing my throat in an embarrassed manner. Correcting my posture quickly. Trying to gain some semblance of calmness. 

"Come on," he urged, nodding to the intended seat,"we're not working while Pam's at play."

Chuckling in agreement, I edged out from behind the bar, "good point. Wouldn't be fair for her to miss out on the chance to break a nail!"

Thankful that he wasn't a slave driver. In fact Eric was the opposite once properly libated. 

And he was right, why exactly should we be left behind cracking the whip to get this place back in shape. 

It was Pam's great organizing skills that made tonight the big, rather messy, success it had been. Time enough for us to delegate workloads tomorrow morning before deliveries arrived. 

We'd work along side our staff to get things shiny for another nights debauchery. 

After leading me to his throne Eric passed back my drink once more. 

Slinking back into it's decadence happily. My sigh a content one. Feeling the knots of tension start to ease slightly. Was good to relax after the madness of the last few hours. 

He clicked his tongue in satisfaction. Smile toying at the corners of his lips. 

Oddly whenever myself or Pam sat on this particular chair, it amused the Viking. An aura of dominance oozed from the piece of furniture. His strength & surety. It was like he was sharing that royal lineage with us in some small way. Permitting us to relax on a structure of power. 

Sipping the elixir slowly, I watched him move around the club. King of his domain. Perusing the plains of his now deserted jungle. Checking to see all was in order before feeling able to rest. 

Turning off all the lights barr one. A Chandler type affair that lit the small stage in an eerie way. 

Slipping off Pam's heels, relaxing further back into the plush chair. 

Smiling when Eric put on one of his favorite records. An old Norse instrumental band came through the quiet atmosphere. 

This lion was convinced his home was secure, now he sought a familiar sound. One to lull his mind to easy slumber. 

"Are you suitably comfortable?" he queried approaching again, his drink in hand. 

"Would you like your seat back?"I mused giving him a teasing look. 

He shook his head slowly, regarding me steadily, "unless Medusa would like to sit on my lap?"

I heated up once more upon hearing the taunted response. Without waiting for an answer, he took a seat at my feet. The dizzying scent of Cologne reaching my nose. Signaling his closeness. 

Deciding to play along, "I'm sorry Lutenant. Medusa does not appease sailors. Especially ones who have proved to be quite crafty when it comes to thievery."

He smirked, "she may accept humble apologies? "

I mulled over the the question. Taking another gulp of strong ale while he stewed. 

"There is no suitable way to say sorry for stealing. "

"I may be able to find one, " he said lowly. 

Placing down his glass. Clink of container meeting the step echoed around us. Hanging heavily in the air, masking any silence. 

A simple sound that spoke volumes. Marking the change from playful words to something more physical. My brain latched onto the subtlety, exciting itself with flashing sparks. 

Trembling slightly when his cold fingers worked across my instep. Gripping my ankle tightly, moving slick lips to kiss it's gentle curve  

Exhaling sharply I arched slightly in anxious debate, "Eric?"

Blue orbs rose to hold mine, "permit me to make amends."

"Amends?" I struggled still. 

He nodded," you weren't comfortable without these. "

Producing the thong from his trouser pocket with a flourish. Heat crossed my chest quickly. He had noticed the less than confident way I'd spent the night. Hating the fact that I lived so far from this club, that I couldn't go and grab a replacement set of undergarment. Super conscious that all could be bared with the slightest of movements. 

"Are you aware that each step you took revealed those beautiful curves. Our lighting is quite strong. This fabric not as as heavy as it appears. Your charms showed themselves in fine silhouette. Could you not feel the eyes upon you. That tension." 

Shaking my head too blushed to answer. 

Why the heck hadn't anyone mentioned it? Too worried about showing flesh, absorbed by notions of nakedness. But some had noticed in a more subtle way that I was commando. It was unnerving. No wonder I had been offered so many drinks tonight. 

Much more than usual. Blaming that on the added custom of tonight's clientele. Possibly wanting to try their luck vampire wise. So many with an obsessive wish to be fed from or feed. 

Covering my face subconsciously, how would I be able to face them again? Just the thought of it sending me into a spiral of small fright. 

"So your were oblivious to their stares," he acknowledged in surprise. Hand skimming across the side of my seated bottom," all night I had to fight the urge to place you right here and have you..... Fully. Show them who has the privilege to actually touch the body they ogled."

"Dont say such things..." my heart quadrupled.

Tensing insanely at such sentiments. 

"You're too coy," his mouth moved. Tracking a trail up the inside of my calf. Crawling up to thigh level. Prizing the fabric apart, hitching it. Using the split to reveal flesh, " I wish to see you spread before me. Right here. Where all should witness, Medusa's spell at work. "

"Eric ..stop please...let me..., " I moved to disengage from his continued caress. 

Uneasy that he was taking it upon himself once more to please me. A one sided affair which couldn't continue. Wanting to make it clear that I too had the need to behold him. 

That formidibale giant that oozed sensual prowess. His own physique hadn't left me unaffected.

Waves of envy accompanying each wink, or attentive conversation he'd had with people tonight. 

Our flit in the coffin only wet my appetite for him. 

His eyes glimmered softly, as if he knew this. Catching my gaze on a couple of occasions during the party. Daring with dark intentions. 

Giving that silent wave of hunger chance to grow even more. It was all a game. One port of call not ample enough. 

Refusing to budge from his claimed spot his breath spirited higher. Ignoring my whimpered objection. Merely brushing off my hands when they pried at his shoulders. Sucking the flesh of upper thigh. Sending zizzag of carnal desire towards my pelvis. Hitting like a lightening strike in stomach pit. 

His palms cupped my legs lightly. Giving the smallest of pressure to encourage knees apart further. His breathing became deeper. Shivering I accepted the request to let him in. Give comfortable scope for exploration. 

Parted lips traversed tender skin. Tongue flicked slowly along hidden folds, I had to fight the urge not to buckle into him. Gripping the arms of the chair tightly. They creaked beneath the pressure. Moans tumbled free. Stubble scraped sensiously between my legs. 

Gasping heatedly when he slicked the sensitive bud. Sucking in a slow teasing way. Knees trembled, enjoying the assault they were experiencing. 

Eric murmured huskily, tightening the tension of his hands. Holding their captured flesh in place. Furrowing deeper as if hunting. A taunting, bucking hare nuzzling home. 

My body ached for him. His precise method at arousal hitting high. Out of the stratosphere. Veins pumping like a rampaging herd of Buffalo through my body. 

All but falling away when his tongue entered me. Hot. Twisting in massaging dominance. It tasted the cavernous need that swirled inside. 

Eric gritted, pulling me closer to him insistently. Wanting a better angle for his caress. I ended up almost sat at the very edge of his cushioned throne. Delving deeper. Flicking and sucking in lost motions. Throwing my head back in complete loss. Whispering his name in airless exhales he drove into me. Permitting the twists and arches my hips made against his face with low throated encouragement. 

Finding it hard to catch breath. I focused on the only thing available. The immense well of passion he was building. 

Each flick a sure flex towards oblivion. 

Chest shuddering when it became engrossed in the feeling. Numbing loss called my name. Spikes of bliss pushing me over the edge. 

Eric's tongue pressed with certain knowledge along muscled walls. Finding the secretive place buried there. Pushing the button that brought my world to blinding euphoria. 

The gluttoral groan that exited hung on the air. Getting lost amongst panted exhales. Shell shocked. He held adamantly to my rocking body. Spasms rendering me less than able to remain seated. Had he not offered the contact I would have fallen clear off the chair. Descended with the abyss that swept all my instincts away. 

Awareness crept back slowly. Trickling in, to wash away remainders of bliss. My eyes lowering to see blond Viking head easing out from between shaky legs. His gaze full of satisfaction. Edged by a hunger. Shifting up to a more comfortable sitting arrangement.  I moved numb arms to his jaw. Running fingers across the fair hairs that had begun to show on his face. A smile tipped his mouth. 

"An ample apology I take it?" he mused. 

Emboldened by his behaviour I smirked back in response, "oh yes. Now allow me to return the favour."

Tugging at the lapels of his shirt, a shallowness entered his breath," that's not why.... "

Placing a finger over his lips, silenced the rest of his sentence, "I know... "

"As appealing an offer as you're making, there's something I desire more," he countered, "a vision that plagues me."

Fingers working with mine to open the shirt. He shrugged it off quickly. Throwing the starched fabric over his shoulder. 

Eying that glorious image before me. Biting my lip in slight aphrension. Surely he didn't expect to strip himself and have me behave like some unoc. 

"But ...."

"No buts, there will be plenty of other chances for that,"he replied. Matter of factly. 

'Oh really,' my mind taunted. Willing me to tilt his resolve. 

Moving nimbly to tug at the leather belt. Shirking it open with a swift click he tensed. Huffing slightly. Expelling a quick grit when my nose met the firm panes of his torso. 

Tracing the dips of muscle groups with parted lips. Feeling him bunch and flex beneath the touch. 

"Alicia.. "Eric mumbled, lacing fingers roughly through my hair. Knocking some of the plastic snakes free with force. Ignoring their descent  as they tumbled to the floor. 

Meeting his lidded eyes, my tongue laved against taunt flesh. Pressing closer to the smell of manly goodness tinged with whisps of Aramis. 

Unbuckling the single trouser button, I eased down his zipper. Still obsessed with his reaction, never once releasing his gaze. Holding it with mine. Noting the blackness of his pupils pan out. Catlike. Intense. 

Thrill prickled through my ribs. He was on the edge of submitting. Temptation all too real a proposal to dissuade.

Tracing the length and shape of Eric with inquisitive palms. Pressing keenly against the elasticated fabric. Feeling a twitch accompany the pulse that raged in his hardness. Angling my chest up to his waist. Cushioning him completely. Eric gritted. Low, laden with descending control. 

Struggling to keep hips still, encased as he was. In rather ample bosom. 

Turmoil washed across his cheeks, before as flash of lightening shot through his stance. Gripping my wrists securely he pulled me up towards him. 

What was he doing? 

With a sharp spin I found myself kneeling on the throne. Eric pressed against my spine. 

"You're becoming quite the tease, "he chuckled darkly.

Flexing towards the feeling of my palms skimming his thighs. Shuddering at the deep twist to his tone. It was husky. And incredibly sexy. 

Leaning back fully onto his bare chest I groaned. Bristles of hair scratching the exposed flesh of this low backed outfit. My fingernails biting a light line down towards his knees. 

He let a moan of his own. Pulling hard at the front of the dress. Hearing the fabric rip easily. May as well have been paper. 

Twisting my hips in small circles against the hardness to my bottom. Happy to hear Eric's husky utterance. Using that as music to spur on a few more gyrating brushes towards him. Playing our bodies off each other in a dance of physical arousal. 

Getting closer, his splayed palms pressed my thighs in to deeper line with his. Jaw locking with tense hitch when my fingers intertwined with his. Eric ground tensly forward. Pressing his burgeoning buldge in adamance to my round mounds. Straining against constricting fabric. 

His heavy breath flowing down over skin as it became exposed. Propelled free from tattered fabric with our focused moves. Battling with the chilled night air of the club. An oddly nice sensation. The plays of hot and cold fighting one another on fleshy terrain. 

Momentarily our bodies parted. Giving chance for what remained of emerald gown to be prized off my arms. Fabric falling useless to the staged floor. 

Eric's mouth claimed the small of my back. Simpering incoherently as it moved upwards.

A straight line of engrossing bliss up spine. Stopping only to brush hair out of his way. Lips trailing from the base of my skull to that spot just being the ear. 

Body a melting mess, his name becoming a refrain. 

Eric was laboring slightly. Leaning us towards the back of the throne. He freed himself of boxers. Aware of the peeling off of the undergarment as it ran down between our torsos. 

Falling forward to correct his stance as it dropped to his ankles. Using the chair frame to steady himself.  My hands joined his, gripping the velvet covered wood. Bracing in shaky anticipation the press of his hips. 

He entered me slowly, easing himself fully in. Groaning through gritted teeth, fighting some inner urge. 

Such was his battle of constraint. 

I could feel slight shudders from him, the edge of reason meets beast. 

Arching back towards the Viking. Inviting that loss he craved. 

"Eric," the sound hoarse," what is it?"

"Nothing," he thrust in tense, even strokes. Causing me to push persistently back in pleasure. 

He was drawing this out. Driving me insane with desire. Flitters of numbing spikes of need spiraling towards my pelvis. 

Cupping my breasts in his palms. Skimming fingertips across them massaging. 

"Let me taste your essence, "he grumbled. Low, punctuated with his own burgening loss. 

Head in the clouds, I laced one hand around the back of his neck. Nodding breathlessly. Acknowledging what he wanted. 

"Yes."

"Say the words,"he prodded insistently. Thrusting in increasing rthym. 

Trying to pull a coherent sentence together, while under intense pleasure almost undoable. 

"Alicia?"

Exhaling sharply,"oh God Eric...do it...bite me....."

That was all the invitation needed for hell to break loose. Gasping afresh, he claimed coveted prize. Taking me harshly. 

Teeth breaking into the soft skin of my neck. 

Sucking deep dregs into his eager mouth. Latching on vice like as he continued to jar into me. The strokes different now. We were so closely entwined I could feel every press of our torsos. And his depth had altered. Playing a rythmatic game of prodding. Short, hard, intense bursts. They set my insides aflame. 

Trembling with pulsing frissures of excitement. My fingernails scraped through his hair. Gripping the strands with abandon. 

His exhale deeply husky, parting the clamped down way he'd suctioned to my neck. Dribbled of heated crimson trickled free. Their trail a tell tail one snaking over over sentisized skin. 

Bobbing back to claim more of our dance. Eric seemed eager to comply. His moves becoming more animalistic,  edged with a raw savageness. 

The thought of being immersed in one another cannonballed in at once. Sending blissful shivers darting through heated chest. 

My mind skyrocketed. 

He adjusted his positioning. Forcing his roughly hair dappled chest to my back. Making the stubble scratch tantalizing. 

A hand cupped one free rocking breast. Rubbing the nub gently. Making me gasp, aching at the added touch. 

My palms covered his. Nails biting into flesh darkly. 

Oh God! 

This was insanity. Growing more fevered to find release. 

Ground bottoming out from beneath me. Shoved adamently into the spine of the throne. Our bodies collided. Chasing the dragon that burned us. Rocking hips towards each other like bulls locking horns. 

Eric jaw broke free of my throat.

That intricate sensation of pleasure and pain meshing together insanely. 

Well running over with overloaded messages, I fell into the mess of abandon. Euphoria came. Heart beating wildly, breath wavering. A feeling of blissful spent-ness rocking through. 

Shuddering out a deep grunted exhale. Facing his release. Tugging deep inside me. Pressing closer. Our bodies an extension of each other. 

In that sweeping motion he joined the ecstatic high. A plateau my body rocked on. Enjoying the pinpricks of fireworks erupting throughout my pelvis.

Eric probed adamantly a couple more times. Emptying himself. We slicked together easily in body and bliss. Standing on the shores of peaceful ecstasy. Our breaths laboring to regain normalcy. 

Letting the hold I had on the wooden throne weign. My body sagged against his. And the Viking exhaled jaggedly. The swell of blood and sex floating around us. It was an intense mixture. 

Eric tensed, taunt muscles flexing. Getting up and dropping free. No longer joined. Releasing us both from the odd angles we were making on the chair. 

My whole being tingled. From the toes upwards. Our silence a comfortably spent one. Leading the way out of the clubs main setting,  strolling through staff quarters. Unashamed to be walking around as we were. Solitary, nude in Fangtasia bosom .

Wordlessly we headed towards the stairs. My mind lazily hoping that there were some comfy night clothes around. Stashed in the back of my locker maybe.

Not really registering the small coffin crowded room across the hallway. Looking to branch off from my companion. 

Eric took my hand in a firm query before stating his thoughts, "you'll stay with me tonight." 

I looked at him quizzically,"sleep? Here? "

Being led with casual ease into the room once more. 

He nodded smirking, "yes Alicia. Pam is more or less out till sundown,  and my coffin is made for two. " 

It would be a tight squeeze but he was right, it was ample for both of us. 

Nodding numbly I got in beside a still naked Viking. Leaning in towards one another comfortably.

Our arms gravitated around each other. Safe, secure, warm. Sleep did in fact follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work links onto the character of Alicia Ballo that was introduced in "What Illusion Is This."  
> A follow on 'meeting' after "It Didn't Take Much."  
> Further exploring the entanglement between her and Eric.  
> Have tossed and turned with this piece, but finally got there!!  
> ❤❤❤  
> Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> *****************
> 
> ©All Rights Reserved to True Blood Creators and HBO.  
> ©All Rights Reserved on characters of Alicia Ballo, Merete & any/all subsequent new characters and alternate storyline not created by the above Copyright holders and shows. Those are solely my own and I hold any/all Rights regarding them.


End file.
